


The Greatest Gift

by SongAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: Sometimes, the only gift you need is love. And Draco is determined to share that gift.





	The Greatest Gift

"Thank you Mister Draco!"

The sweet little voice made Hermione and Ron freeze and exchange a look of shock. They knew only one man named Draco.

They turned and spotted Draco Malfoy kneeling on the floor of St. Mungo's pediatric ward. A little girl that appeared to be around four years old was clutching a new doll to her chest and smiling joyfully at Draco. She had long, dark brown hair that was hanging in loose curls down her back. Her clear blue eyes focused intently on Draco's face.

"You are most welcome Maddie," Draco replied fondly. "I have to go now, but I will see you again very soon." He let out a startled gasp when Maddie and three other small children nearly bowled him over in an embrace that was more tackle than hug.

A medi-witch ushered the children away, allowing Draco to get to his feet and dust himself off. When he turned, he spotted Hermione and Ron. His posture became more rigid but he forced himself to approach them. "Granger. Weasley," he greeted them shortly.

"We're both Weasleys now," Ron corrected him sharply.

"It's fine," Hermione soothed with a hand on Ron's arm. "Malfoy has always known me as Granger."

"No slight intended," Draco agreed stiffly.

Ron relented with a terse nod. "What are you doing here anyway," he asked. "Enjoy getting knocked about by the little ones?"

"A bit," Draco admitted, smirking at their surprised expressions. "I visit the children periodically, especially right before Christmas."

He didn't mention that some of the children came from families that couldn't afford much. Most of them would be going home soon enough, but a few had illnesses or injuries that resisted the usual magical cures. Like little Maddie.

"That's... so very sweet," Hermione said quietly.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yes, well... I trust your family is well?" he questioned. "Is your child a patient?"

"No, we're just passing through to the maternity ward," Hermione replied. "Angelina just had her baby."

"Ah... Would you pass along my congratulations?" Draco asked. He hadn't been the cause of Fred's death during the war, but he still felt immense guilt whenever he caught sight of the remaining twin. He was rather pleased that George was building his own family.

"We'll let them know," Ron said, eyeing Draco curiously.

"It was nice seeing you," Hermione added as Ron began to lead her away. Draco watched them go before departing himself.

~~HPDM~~

"We're seeing Slytherin's every where," Ron muttered, watching Pansy Parkinson place various sweets into a basket. She stretched up on her toes, trying to reach some chocolates up on a high shelf. She was dressed in expensive purple robes and every strand of her dark hair was tucked into a neat little bun.

Pansy huffed in frustration and looked around, her dark eyes landing on Ron and Hermione. "Weasley, be a dear," she said, wiggling her fingers vaguely toward the top shelf.

"Forget how to use your wand?" Ron grumbled, though he did walk over and retrieve the chocolates that she wanted.

"Of course not," Pansy retorted. "But Draco swears that it makes the chocolate taste different and I'd rather not listen to his whining if I spoil the sweets."

"Being rather picky for a bloke that can't be bothered to buy his own sweets," Ron commented, glancing at the overflowing basket in Pansy's hands.

"These aren't for him, and I'm doing him a favor," Pansy hissed with a scowl. She relaxed a little when Hermione have him a sharp poke in the side and a disapproving look. "Draco is quite a philanthropist these days. He's always donating money, visiting the hospitals..." She frowned slightly. "Of course, that's not common knowledge."

Ron snorted. "Wouldn't want anyone to think he has a heart," he muttered, yelping when Hermione elbowed him hard.

"He doesn't do it for recognition," Pansy snapped, glancing around cautiously. Luckily Honeydukes wasn't particularly busy at that moment. "He's trying to do some good. Not that it's any of your business," she added, glaring at Ron.

"Sorry," Hermione said, giving Ron a look that was clearly a demand for him to not speak. "We saw him at the hospital just yesterday. The children seemed to love him."

Pansy smiled slightly. "I never suspected he had it in him," she admitted. "He's especially fond of Christmas and he goes to great lengths to bring a bit of joy to others."

"That's... decent of him," Ron commented hesitantly.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that endorsement," Pansy deadpanned.

A moment later, Draco walked in carrying a variety of shopping bags. "Pansy, what in Merlin's name is taking so long?" he asked impatiently. He blinked in surprise when he realized she was standing with Ron and Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm not your sodding house elf," Pansy said sharply. "You requested an alarming number of sweets but insisted that I refrain from using magic as much as I can. You can bloody well wait a moment."

Draco sighed reminding himself that Pansy had offered to help and it wouldn't be wise to antagonize her. "My apologies," he said dutifully. "I've just got my hands full." He lifted the bags slightly, hoping to gain her sympathy.

"Fine," Pansy conceded, waving her hand dismissively at him. "Weasley here helped me to get the last of the sweets. I've just got to pay for it now." She hurried over to the store clerk, leaving Draco with the two ex-Gryffindors.

"What do you need so much chocolate for?" Ron asked curiously.

"Gift baskets," Draco replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"For the hospital?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, wondering how much Pansy had blurted out. "I only had time to see the pediatric ward yesterday. St. Mungos is a big place," he commented.

Pansy returned a moment later with her purchase. "All done," she said cheerfully. She looked over at Ron and Hermione. "So, what have you done with Potter?" she asked. "It's odd seeing you two without him."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look that puzzled the two former Slytherins. "Harry's..." Ron paused, looking away awkwardly. "We don't see him as much."

"The golden trio had a falling out?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Don't be silly," Hermione snapped. She waved a hand toward the door and led the way out of the shop. She cast a quick charm to ensure their privacy before she spoke again. "Harry's had a really difficult time since the war."

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked.

"I think he's depressed," Hermione said sadly. "We don't know how to help him."

Pansy frowned. "How can that be?" she asked. "We still hear about all the wonderful things that Potter does all the time." Draco nodded his agreement.

"Yeah well, he's an auror," Ron responded. "When he's not working he's donating money to war relief funds and such. He's still everyone's hero-" he trailed off, swallowing hard.

"But he's broken," Hermione concluded. "He's alone all the time. He seems so sad, and I hate that we can't fix it. He won't talk to us. It's only gotten worse since Rose was born." For a moment, she pondered her willingness to admit such things to Draco and Pansy. They certainly hadn't been on friendly terms at Hogwarts. But, she and Ron had just encountered the pair on a shopping spree to provide gift baskets to the hospital. It didn't erase their less than favorable past, but it went a long way toward making Hermione feel secure in admitting her concerns over Harry.

"Well, that's no good," Pansy muttered. She looked at Draco with a frown. "Your muse is one of the people in need of cheer."

"Muse?" Ron questioned, while Draco shot Pansy an annoyed look.

"Potter inspired all this," Pansy explained, nodding toward the bags that Draco still held.

"Pansy!" Draco growled. "It's not... I mean..." he floundered to explain himself while Hermione stared at him with raised eyebrows and Ron smirked. Draco glared at Pansy. "I hate you. I hate you so much right now."

Pansy sighed. "Alright, it's not as dramatic as that," she told Ron and Hermione. "A lot of us had to rethink things after the war. Draco was especially determined to make up for his past. Of course, we all heard that Potter had sacrificed himself to the Dark Lord to save everyone. And when the war was over, he continued to be the hero. He clearly wasn't comfortable with fame and didn't want the attention. He wanted to save people because that's who he is." Pansy looked over at Draco with a smile. "And that's what Draco wanted to be."

"Not a hero," Draco clarified, his cheeks pink. "I thought that I could give what I could to make things better. I wanted to feel something besides regret. And it works," he added quietly.

Ron nodded slowly, eyeing Draco thoughtfully. "We're happy for you," he said after a moment of consideration.

Draco nodded his thanks. This was just awkward and he really wanted to leave. Of course, Pansy had other ideas.

"So, what are you going to do about Potter?" she asked, looking at the couple expectantly.

"Nothing we can do," Ron replied with a tired sigh.

"We're just giving him time and space," Hermione added.

Draco turned to look at her with a frown. "You're going to let him be alone for Christmas?" he asked.

"Of course not," Hermione replied. "But, we're not going to force him into all the festivities. He'd be miserable." Ron nodded his agreement.

Draco was silent for a moment. He looked down at his shopping bags pensively. It was getting late and he still need to put together the gift baskets so they could be delivered the next day. "Would you be willing to give me his address?" he asked cautiously.

To his surprise, Ron nodded. "You have a quill and something to write on?" After a hasty search, Ron was presented with a scrap of parchment and quill. He scribbled out the address and passed it to Draco. "Try not to upset him." Hermione was staring at Ron in surprise, but she didn't argue.

Draco nodded his thanks and departed with Pansy just a moment later. He didn't have a specific plan in mind for Harry. He'd asked for the address on impulse, and was rather stunned when it had been given without question. It showed a level of trust that Draco was grateful for. Though, to be fair, it could simply be a sign of how desperate Ron and Hermione were to help Harry. Their anxiety over the chosen one had been quite obvious.

Pansy didn't make any comment on the conversation. She looked a bit amused and rather curious, but she'd handed him the bag of sweets and bid him goodnight. It left Draco with time to think while he prepared his gift baskets.

~~HPDM~~

Harry slowly chewed his bite of toast, his eyes unfocused. He was dimly aware of Kreacher hovering nearby, watching anxiously. They both jumped when there was a loud knock on the front door. Harry set his toast down, wondering who would be at his house so early in the morning. Hermione and Ron were known to show up unannounced, but they didn't bother to knock. "I'll get it Kreacher," Harry muttered.

Kreacher nodded, but remained where he was. He was always keeping watch over Harry.

Of all the people to be at his door, Harry would never have expected Draco Malfoy. The situation was only made more odd by the look of faint alarm that crossed Draco's features as his gaze swept over Harry. "Malfoy?" Harry said stupidly, his voice a bit rough.

"Good morning Potter," Draco said politely. He waited for a moment while Harry stared at him. "May I come in? It's rather frigid out here, being December and all."

Harry shook himself and stepped aside to allow Draco to come in. Draco offered a hesitant smile and walked into the house. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked as soon as he had closed the door.

"No greeting? No offer of tea?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Forgive me," he said flatly. "I don't usually serve tea to people that hate me. Did you just come here to make bizarre and unreasonable demands?"

"I don't hate you," Draco stated. "And as a Malfoy, I'm expected to make demands, though that's not why I'm here."

Harry dropped onto the couch gracelessly. He'd suddenly lost the energy to question the Malfoy heir's motives. Perhaps the git would make it around to the point on his own.

Draco sat down on the couch as well, though he did it with a great deal more poise. "I haven't seen you in a while," Draco hedged, inspecting his nail beds idly. "I ran into Weasley and Granger recently. I was surprised that you weren't with them." He noted a flash of panic in Harry's eyes. "But that said that you are rather busy."

"Busy becoming a hermit" probably would have been a more accurate phrase but Draco couldn't say that. The fact that Hermione and Ron and blurted out their concerns would probably upset Harry a great deal. There was already such deep sorrow in those green eyes.

Harry didn't look well. He seemed tired and there were dark circles under his eyes. He still had the muscular build of an auror, but he was starting to look a bit thin. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and he'd not bothered to shave in a few days. "You look like shite," Draco said bluntly.

Harry scowled at him. "Feel free to see yourself out," he retorted.

Draco sighed. "That came out wrong," he said. "You look unwell, and I was expressing concern."

"Sure you were," Harry replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"To make a amends," Draco replied without hesitation. He smiled slightly at Harry's startled expression. "I've spend my time since the war re-defining myself. I'm not who I was when we were in school. Not entirely anyway," he added with a smirk. He hesitated, his expression growing more somber. "I wanted to take the opportunity to apologize to you and make up for my mistakes. Christmas seems like a great time for that sort of thing."

Harry stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression. "I appreciate that Malfoy," he said finally. "Thank you."

Draco nodded, feeling a bit of tension drain out of him. It was ridiculously pleased that Harry accepted his apology without a fuss. Deciding to push his luck, he smiled. "Now will you offer me tea?"

The spark of amusement that flashed briefly in Harry's eyes made Draco's smile widen slightly. Harry rose from his seat but jumped a little when Kreacher popped into the room carrying a tray. Harry sighed and sat back down while the house elf poured the tea and handed them each a plate holding two scones. Harry started to politely decline the food but he relented when Kreacher glared. Kreacher didn't look satisfied until Harry took a bite of the scone.

Draco watched in fascination. House elves didn't normally behave in such a way. He imagined that the behavior of this elf could only be explained by a concern for Harry's well-being. Draco looked Harry over again and winced. Clearly Harry want taking care of himself. Luckily he hasn't stopped showering.

Kreacher didn't leave them alone until Harry had finished eating his first scone. The elf had directed a pointed look at the second scone on Harry's plate and then disappeared with a pop.

"What an odd house elf," Draco commented mildly, sipping nonchalantly from his cup.

"You have no idea," Harry muttered. He set his plate down and glanced around suspiciously, as if he thought Kreacher would be spying on him. "So you came over just to apologize and have tea?"

Draco arched a single brow at Harry. "Don't be silly Potter. I'm far ambitious than that. I'm offended," he declared haughtily.

"I beg your pardon, your highness," Harry retorted sarcastically. To his surprise, Draco laughed.

"You're forgiven," Draco chuckled. He say up a little straighter and fixed Harry with a look of determination. "You and I are going to become the best of friends."

Harry choked on his tea. He set his cup aside, coughing and sputtering.

Draco frowned. "I think I'm offended again," he muttered.

"Sorry, I-" Harry shook his head, unsure of what to say. This morning had become very strange very quickly. Despite the novelty of the situation,. Harry's heart was heavy and it had been difficult enough to maintain his current friendships. He didn't equal to the task of meeting demands of a friendship with someone like Draco. "I really wouldn't be good company for you."

Draco immediately dropped his pretentious attitude. "You ought to let me be the judge of that," he said quietly. He stood up, feeling more determined than ever. "I need to go but are you working tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head.

"Any plans?"

Hesitation, and then another head shake.

"Excellent. I'll come round and bring lunch. How's that?" Draco asked, looking at Harry expectantly.

Completely thrown off, Harry just nodded dumbly.

"Wonderful," Draco said cheerfully. Harry found himself thinking that cheerful Draco wasn't so bad to listen to. "I'll see you tomorrow." Just before closing the front door, Draco offered Harry another slight smile. "It was really nice to see you Potter."

Harry finished his tea, absently staring at his front door.

~~HPDM~~

As promised, Draco returned to Harry's house carrying with a basket of food. Harry watched silently while Draco set up bowls of hot soup, fresh bread and butterbeer. They sat down at the dining table and started eating.

Draco eyed Harry critically. It seemed that it had been a rough night. Harry looked exhausted and tense. His eyes were a bit red, but it wasn't clear if it was from fatigue or tears. Both seemed likely scenarios.

Draco did most of the talking. He didn't mind. At least Harry seemed to be paying attention. Draco talked about his parents, his apothecary and his friends. Harry even laughed quietly while Draco ranted about Pansy's ridiculous matchmaking attempts.

The sound of the floo activating made both men fall silent. A moment later, Ron and Hermione walked into the dining room. Ron was carrying their infant daughter, Rose.

"Harry we-" Hermione cut herself when she realized that Harry was having lunch with Draco. "Hello Malfoy."

"Granger," Draco nodded. "Hello Weasley. Little Weasley," he added with a glance at Rose.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ron said. "We didn't know you too were having lunch."

Harry blinked in surprise. For a moment, he'd thought that he would have to explain Draco's presence and possibly disarm Ron to prevent hexes. But, there's only been mild surprise and calm acceptance. After a moment of thought, Harry scowled. "This was a set up," he snapped, glaring at Ron and Hermione, then at Draco.

"No!" Draco objected hastily.

"So you lot didn't have a chat about me?" Harry demanded. As expected, Hermione's expression became guilty. "I should have known," he groaned. He turned to Draco. "You can go," Harry said sharply.

"Harry just calm down," Hermione said, her eyes now brimming with tears.

"You can just send people to 'fix me'," Harry growled.

"We didn't," Ron insisted. "Malfoy wanted to see you."

"What about what I want?" Harry demanded, beginning to look like he was tempted to join Hermione in having a good cry.

Hermione sniffled pitifully, and Ron looked thoroughly miserable.

"Are you really going to be mad at your friends for worrying about you?" Draco asked quietly. Harry looked at him in surprise. "Is reasonable to be angry with me for caring about how you feel?" He paused while Harry drew in a deep shuddering breath. "This isn't about pity. This is me really wanting to see you happy again. I did tell you that we'd be best friends," he added with a tentative smile.

Harry sighed. After a moment, he pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice rough. "I just- I don't want to talk about..."

"You don't have to," Hermione said quietly. "I think you need to talk, but we won't force it. I just hate that you're alone so much. Malfoy really wanted to visit you and he's different now."

Harry nodded, giving her a final squeeze and releasing her. He glanced at Draco awkwardly and then returned to his chair. Draco slowly sat down as well, unsure of what to expect. Harry cleared his throat. "So what brings you by?" he asked Ron.

Ron froze at the sudden return to casual conversation, but he recovered quickly. "George and Angelina are bringing the baby home today, so mum's having everyone over for dinner," he explained.

"That's great," Harry said softly. "But, I can't come. I-"

"I know Harry," Ron said, his tone sad. "I know it's too much right now. But, you're family and we like to remind you that we want you around."

Harry offered a slightly watery smile and a few moment later, he was alone with Draco again. Draco was looking down at his bowl with a contemplative frown. "I didn't intend to upset you," he said, lifting his gaze to focus on Harry.

"I know," Harry relied. He eyed the blond thoughtfully. "I'm aware of your various... charitable activities."

Draco frowned. "How?" he asked.

"Kingsley," Harry answered with a little shrug. "How do you think you managed to have your probation period shortened?"

It did make sense. Draco had gone to Kingsley when he had decided to help those that were less fortunate. Raised as he was, Draco hasn't the first look where to start, but the ministry would have records of each wizarding family. He wanted his efforts to be more personal than charity donations. Kingsley had been surprised, but had giving Draco some names to start with.

"Kingsley told me what you were doing and had me monitor you for a few months," Harry explained with an apologetic little smile. "It was clear that your intentions were good, so we asked the Wizengamot to lift your probation on the grounds of 'good behavior'. I never told anyone about it. Not even Ron and Hermione."

"No, Pansy told them," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "But, no matter. It's far less anonymous than it was, since I visit the hospital personally."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Harry didn't sound suspicious. He merely sounded curious. Draco smiled. "I actually enjoy it," he said lightly. He peered at Harry for a moment. "I'd like for you to come help me tomorrow."

"With what?"Harry asked warily.

"Don't worry," Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We'll be going to Hogwarts, but we'll avoid all of the students. You can even bring your invisibility cloak."

~~HPDM~~

Harry stepped out of the floo and immediately caught sight of Headmistress McGonagall. "Welcome back," she said with a smile. "Come right in."

Harry nearly jumped when he felt Draco's hand against his back ushering him further in. They spent a few moments chatting with their ex-Professor before leaving the office. They walked quickly through the halls, grateful that they hadn't run into anyone. Most of the students had gone home for Christmas. As the began to climb a very narrow staircase, Harry realized where they were going.

"Are we visiting Trelawney?" he asked, suddenly feeling confused and a little horrified.

"We are," Draco responded. He paused at the top of the stairs. "McGonagall told me that Trelawney was having trouble after the war. She doesn't have many friends and no family. Christmas is especially hard for her."

"So you bring her presents?" Harry asked doubtfully.

Draco gave him look that Harry couldn't really identify. "She's one of those that needs a little more than gifts can provide," Draco said quietly. Then he turned and knocked on the door, pushing it open when a voice called out to come in.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Trelawney greeted him, her face taking on an expression of relief.

"Merry Christmas," Draco said warmly. "I've brought a friend along."

Harry gave a sheepish little wave.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Trelawney nodded. "I knew that I'd be seeing you. Tea?" she offered hopefully.

It was obvious that Trelawney was lonely and overjoyed to see Draco and Harry. Draco patiently let her prattle on and make outrageous predictions about everything from politics to Draco's love life. She'd eagerly taken Harry's cup to read his tea leaves. She also caught hold of his hand, eyeing his palm critically.

"Sorrow," Trelawney said sadly, staring into the bottom of Harry's teacup solemnly. She glanced at his upturned hand with pursed lips. "But, love is in your future. How lovely. Shall I consult the beyond with my crystal? I'm sure she's beautiful."

Harry's eyes were wide. "My last date was two years ago and it was with a man," he blurted out, his voice slightly panicked.

Draco choked on his tea as he struggled to contain his laughter. Harry scowled at him before eyeing his own hand suspiciously. That only served to make Draco laugh harder. Clearly the fumes from the incense were a bit strong.

"It's alright Professor," Draco chuckled. "We should leave a bit of mystery to the future."

"I suppose," Trelawney relented reluctantly. "I was certain that I saw three children... But if you prefer men you cannot have children." Her shoulders sagged with disappointment.

"Perhaps Potter will find a surrogate," Draco suggested. "Or maybe you saw his god-children. He already has one of those."

Trelawney considered this while Harry tried to keep the "what in Merlin's name is happening" expression off of his face.

"That seems perfectly rational," Trelawney nodded. "Congratulations Mr. Potter. You will have three god-children." Harry just nodded, dazed.

Ten minutes later, Draco and Harry said goodbye to Trelawney and headed back toward McGonagall's office. "You look traumatized," Draco noted, grinning at Harry.

"Oh Merlin," Harry shuddered. "That was... ridiculous. And you were no help at all," he added with a scowl.

"It was harmless," Draco responded with a shrug. "She was so happy to have company. Was it really so much trouble to humor her?" He chuckled when Harry sighed in resignation. "McGonagall told me that Trelawney started drinking less when I began visiting her."

Harry remained silent, pondering the experience. Now that he was past the bewilderment and embarrassment, it hasn't been so bad. Trelawney was nice enough and something about the whole thing made Harry feel...better.

Once back in McGonagall's office, Draco turned to the headmistress expectantly. "Are there any students I should be aware of?" he asked. She handed him a list and he was pleased to see that she'd included a few students from all four houses. She'd also noted what sort of difficulty each child had. For some the issue was financial. Some were bullied. Some were neglected or abused.

He suppressed a sigh. It was complicated at times. He needed to consider recruiting a few more friends. Perhaps Harry would be willing. Setting aside that idea for the moment, he ushered Harry back through the floo.

~~HPDM~~

As Christmas approached, Draco continued to visit Harry. Occasionally, he took Harry to visit the hospital or some lonely widow. But it was far more common for them to stay in. Draco would request biscuits and hot chocolate from Kreacher and then he'd focus on just keeping Harry company.

One particular evening, Draco had found Harry seething, his eyes damp with tears and his right hand bruised and bleeding. "What have you done to yourself?" Draco cried, rushing to Harry in alarm. He looked Harry over, sighing relief when he saw no other obvious damage. "What happened?"

"I've been temporarily suspended from work," Harry managed to say through a clenched jaw. "We made an arrest and-" Harry swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "The man was poisoning his step-daughter. A little girl." Harry stopped again, opening his eyes to meet Draco's gaze. "It was Maddie," Harry whimpered.

Harry had met the little girl on the pediatric ward and immediately understood why she was Draco's favorite. She was so sweet, and she gave the best hugs. He hated that she had to so send so much time in and out of the hospital. And now Harry knew why.

Draco's breath caught in his throat and he stared at Harry in horror. "Maddie," Draco gasped, fear gripping him with icy fingers. "Is she- How-"

"She's at St. Mungos," Harry responded. "They think we caught it in time. Her little brothers were unharmed." He cleared his throat and looked down. "When I saw the man, I snapped. Ron and Robards had to pull me off of him. I won't lose my job, but I had to be reprimanded. I'm not allowed to hit people," he concluded in a sulky tone.

Draco laughed, though there were tears on his face. In the next instant, they were hugging tightly drawing comfort from one another.

"She could have died," Harry whispered. "That's all I could think of. I wish I'd realized sooner."

"There was a team of healers that didn't realize," Draco chided, relaxing against Harry with a sigh. "You can't hold yourself responsible for the actions of every lunatic." He pulled away to look Harry in the eye.

"It made me think of..." Harry trailed off, drawing in a shaky breath. "I couldn't stand the thought of it," he said quietly.

Draco nodded his understanding, leading Harry to the couch. They sat down and Draco healed Harry's hand with a spell. They sat in silence for a while, until Draco realized that Harry had fallen asleep. Smiling, Draco shifted a bit to get more comfortable. When Harry was troubled by his dreams, silent tears rolled down his cheeks and Draco tenderly wiped them away, ignoring the little ache in his own heart.

~~HPDM~~

It was Christmas Eve, and Draco was terribly disappointed to see Harry curled up on his couch looking melancholy. The last few days had been encouraging. Harry had smiled a little more. He'd relaxed around Draco a little more. When they sat next to each other, he even leaned against Draco sometimes. It had filled Draco with warmth and gave him the most peculiar urge to press kisses all over Harry's face.

Draco resisted that impulse, of course. That course of action wasn't likely to produce more smiles. They'd only been friends for a few short weeks. Such a display of affection was likely to make Harry panic.

Draco was past denying his feelings toward Harry. Even Ron was giving him obnoxiously knowing looks. What had started as a somewhat surprising physical attraction, had turned into an admiration for everything that Harry was. Draco had fancied Harry from afar and allowed Harry's giving nature to inspire him. Spending so much time with Harry in the weeks before Christmas had made Draco's fondness flourish. Draco ached with it.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, sitting down on one of the cushions so that his back rested against Harry's stomach.

"Rough night," Harry said, not making eye contact.

Before Draco could question further, Ron and Hermione came through the floo. Their smiles fell when the saw Harry's face. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Harry sighed.

"No," Draco said firmly. "You need to talk. You can't keep doing this."

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. "I just... I don't..."

"Talk to us," Draco said stubbornly. "We know you're hurting."

Harry's face suddenly seemed to crumble into a mask off grief. He buried his face in his hands, overwhelmed. Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock. They hadn't seen Harry break down like this before. Had he been carrying such a burden of sorrow all this time?

Draco turned and gathered Harry in his arms. His own eyes were damp as he listened to Harry weep. Ron and Hermione sat down nearby, watching their friend with pained eyes.

After long moments, Harry lifted his head. "It shouldn't be like this," he muttered brokenly. "The war has been over for more than three years. I should be able to keep it together."

Draco sighed, running his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "You can't compare yourself to anyone else," Draco told him gently. "Everyone processes grief in their own way. You went through some truly horrific things that nobody should have been forced to cope with. It's idiotic for anyone to expect for you to come out of that alright. You should be seeing a mind healer."

Harry winced. "You think I'm mental," he said dully.

"No," Draco argued. "I think you've been traumatized by the war and you're depressed. There's no shame in seeing a mind healer. The mind is part of the body, and it's capable of illness. But you can heal."

Harry nodded hesitantly, sitting up on the couch.

"I wish you had told us," Ron said sadly.

"I felt guilty," Harry admitted. "You lost your brother. Hermione was tortured. But I'm the one thats..." He trailed off miserably. After a moment, he sighed. "Now, you've started a family and that's got to be your priority. I love Rose and I'm thrilled for you. But it's a reminder of the family that I lack. And Christmas just makes me feel... so alone. I live alone. I sleep alone. I can't handle the crowd at the burrow, and... It's all too much and I'm horribly lonely. But I'm too much of a wreck to change it."

"You don't have to be alone," Draco said, tensing slightly. He heaved a sigh, standing up and looking out the window for a moment. When he turned, he met Harry's eyes. "What have I been doing these last few weeks?" Draco asked. "I feel like I've been tormenting myself only for you to be an infuriatingly oblivious sod." He could see Ron and Hermione sharing an amused look.

"I'm your friend," Draco went on, keeping his gaze locked on Harry. "We've spent a lot of time together. We eat together often. I keep you company. I sit with you when you're upset. We even fall asleep on your couch together from time to time. My mother and Pansy are complaining about not seeing me enough."

Draco paused, staring Harry down, willing him to comprehend. "Do you see it now? Do you understand?" Draco drew in a quick fortifying breath. "I would do just about anything for you. Anything to make you smile again. It breaks my heart to see you cry, Harry," he admitted softly.

Hermione was weeping silently while Ron's mouth hung open in shock. Harry had been numb with shock through Draco's speech. When Draco turned to face the window again, Harry shook himself out of his stupor. His given name from Draco's lips had stirred a faint flutter in his chest. Ignoring Ron and Hermione for the moment, he approached Draco.

Sensing Harry's movement, Draco turned to face him. "I didn't think you'd have feelings for me," Harry said quietly.

Draco blushed. "Frankly, I'm not certain of how anyone can resist you," he said. He bit his lower lip. "I'd love to continue keeping you company. Whatever you need."

Harry was silent for a moment. Draco waited patiently, soothed by the fact that Harry's fingers were tracing odd little patterns on the front of Draco's jumper. "I'll see a mind healer," Harry said. "I'm going to get better. And..." He paused, licking his lips nervously. "And I think I need you in my life. You mean more to me than I thought possible, and I'd like to keep you."

Draco nodded almost frantically as Harry leaned in to press their lips together. It was gentle and sweet and Draco felt like his brain might melt. His limbs trembled with relief as he reached up to cradle Harry's face and deepen the kiss.

"Oi! I'm supportive but take pity on my eyeballs," Ron groaned. "I can't unsee that."

"Ron!"

"Hermione, I know you and Parkinson might get all hot and bothered at the thought of two blokes tearing into each other, but my poor heart can't take it!"

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned, hiding his red face against Draco's shoulder.

"We're not tearing into each other you insensitive troll," Draco growled, glaring at Ron. "We got a little distracted, but we're not mindless animals. And this is new," he added, dropping a kiss onto Harry's head. "No rush."

Harry turned his head and peeked up at Draco, another shy smile curling his lips. Unable to resist, Draco kissed him again but pulled away before Ron could complain.

"I thought we'd go see Maddie today," Draco said hopefully.

Harry nodded his agreement. He wasn't fond of the hospital, but he'd gone with Draco to visit the little girl several times since her step-father's arrest.

The man's wife had died shortly after the birth of twin boys. He'd begun slowly poisoning his step-daughter with a very rare potion, disguising the effects as a mysterious illness that baffled healers.

For three months, Maddie was in and out of the hospital. A medi-witch had finally become suspicious when she realized that Maddie seemed a little wary of her step-father.

"I was thinking we could all pay her a visit tomorrow," Ron suggested. "Small groups come in for presents and whatever sweets we can sneak in."

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that," Draco said.

"Has anyone heard what will happen to her and the babies? Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Harry said, turning in Draco's hold to face Hermione. "I spoke with Robards and Kingsley. They've been trying to locate the grandparents and Maddie's aunt."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "Well, we won't keep you," she said getting up and moving to embrace Harry. She pulled back to look at him. "Do you think you're up for Christmas at the Burrow?"

Harry flinched slightly, frowning unhappily. "I guess I can try," he murmured.

Ron sighed. He really wanted his best mate there, but he hated to see Harry suffer. "It's okay Harry," he said gently, patting Harry on the shoulder. "I'll come round to visit you."

"That might not be necessary," Draco said thoughtfully. He looked at Harry. "How would you feel about Christmas here? In shifts, of course. We wouldn't want to bring everyone over here at once."

Harry considered the idea. It would allow him to see all of the Weasley's without the overwhelming crowd. He glanced at Ron and then at Draco. "Is that feasible?" he asked.

Draco smiled and then turned to Hermione. "Would be willing to organize a schedule?" he asked her. "We can allow some time for everyone at the Burrow to come spend some time with Harry without it becoming loud or chaotic."

"Leave it to me," Hermione said with a grin.

When Ron and Hermione left, Harry suddenly felt rather nervous. He'd been alone with Draco many times, but it felt very different now.

"You think very loudly Harry," Draco commented with a fond smile. "Relax."

Harry sighed quietly, turning to face Draco again. "I like you calling me Harry," he said softly.

"I'm glad," Draco replied. " Does this mean you'll finally stop calling me Malfoy?"

"I'll call you whatever you like Draco," Harry said with a grin.

Draco responded by pulling Harry into a passionate kiss. He held Harry as closely as he could, enjoying the warmth. After a moment, Harry squeaked and pulled away. He was blushing profusely.

"Draco, I think you should know that..." He trailed off, looking flustered. "I have almost no experience. We were in school and then there was the war... I went on a few dates, but nothing came of it. And, I've not really... wanted to..."

"Depression can have a profound effect on libido Harry," Draco said gently. "It's understandable." He paused, his eyes searching Harry's face. "Do you mean just with blokes?"

"With anyone," Harry admitted quietly.

Draco was surprised, but rather pleased. He certainly hadn't expected Harry to be a virgin, but it made sense. Maybe Draco would be his first and only lover.

Setting aside his excitement over the idea, Draco stroked Harry's cheek tenderly. "You don't have to worry," Draco assured him. "I'm not going to pressure you. You can have as much time to heal as you need. We can take that step when you're ready."

Harry leaned closer to capture Draco's lips. Draco's support and acceptance meant so much to Harry. The war plagued Harry's dreams in addition to his waking moments. But Draco had become a light in Harry's darkness. This infuriating blond had sauntered his way into Harry heart as if he owned the place and Harry felt no desire to resist.

~~HPDM~~

On Christmas morning, Harry woke to find Draco cuddled up against him. The blond had his head pillowed on Harry's shoulder and he had slipped one hand under Harry's shirt to rest on Harry's stomach.

Aside from a very heated snogging season, they'd only cuddled in bed. Harry sighed softly and stroked the soft blond hair, tangled with sleep. Draco hummed quietly with pleasure and snuggled closer.

It had only been three weeks since the day Draco had walked back into Harry's life. So much had happened during that time. And now Harry's heart felt warmer than it had in years as he stared down at the sleeping face of his ex-rival.

Harry had always been a little reckless. He supposed that his heart was too. The love that Harry had resigned himself to never find was overflowing and soothing his battered soul.

Draco stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He offered Harry a sleepy smile, but the smile fell when he saw Harry's face. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Then why are you crying?"Draco asked, gently brushing the tears away.

"I didn't realize I was," Harry responded sheepishly. "I was just thinking. About you," he added shyly at Draco's questioning look.

"Good things?"

"Obviously."

"I'll allow it."

"How gracious of you, your majesty," Harry chuckled, grabbing his wand from under his pillow. A few charms left their mouths clean and their breath minty fresh. Satisfied, Harry set his wand aside and rolled Draco onto his back before stretching himself out over the blond's body. His weight pressed Draco into the matress as they kissed languidly.

"As marvelous as this is, we should get up," Draco said, his words ending on a moan as Harry's tongue lightly brushed his neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry murmured, pressing another warm kiss to Draco's skin.

"No," Draco sighed, "But we have to get up all the same."

Harry relented with one last kiss. He rolled over and got out of bed before pulling Draco to his feet. They took turns in the shower and warmly for the day. When they got downstairs, they realized that Kreacher had prepared a full English breakfast.

"There's so much food," Harry muttered, staring at the food laden table in shock. "Why in Merlin's name would we need this much food?"

"It's a bit excessive," Draco agreed lightly. "But we do have a few extra people coming for breakfast."

Harry's eyes widened in apprehension. This was the first he was hearing of the this. "Like who?" The sound of the doorbell made him flinch.

"Now, don't worry," Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead gently. "I wanted my parents to join us for breakfast. My mother is anxious to see you. Pansy is bringing Blaise over as well. That's all, I promise," he added hastily. "Just a small group and everyone has promised their best behavior. Trust me?" he requested softly.

Harry nodded and then watched as Draco hurried away to answer the door. He could hear lowered voices and then a few moments later, Draco returned with his parents, Blaise and Pansy. Pansy walked right up to Harry and gave him a quick hug.

"How are you love?" she asked primly before glancing at his hair with pursed lips. "Draco, you couldn't have done something with this?" she complained, combing through Harry's hair with her fingers.

"I like his hair," Draco replied with a grin and a wink at Harry.

Pansy relented and seated herself at the table, allowing Harry to sit down as well. Narcissa was seated directly across from Harry. For the first several minutes, conversation was stilted and awkward. Lucius Malfoy said very little and only when spoke to, peering intently at Harry the entire time. This, of course, caused Draco to scowl at his father through most of breakfast.

Once they had eaten their fill, they went into the sitting room for gifts. Draco had purchased gifts for the others, though they were stated to be from himself and Harry. Their guests had brought gifts for Draco and Harry as well. The Malfoys had given Harry a lovely cashmere jumper, a scarf and a warm cloak. Blaise had given him a wand holster with several clever enchantments embedded in it. Pansy's gift contained all of Harry's favorite sweets, and a broom repair kit.

Once the gifts had been exchanged, Kreacher served tea while they chatted quietly. "You're a very impressive young man, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, smiling slightly at Harry.

Harry blushed. "Draco's far more impressive," he responded softly. "I can't believe all the work he's been doing to make Christmas better for so many people."

"It's not just Christmas," Pansy said, glancing at Draco fondly. "He says that he doesn't want to save it all for Christmas. Some of his 'work' is needed all year."

"Truly amazing," Harry commented, smiling softly at Draco's blush.

"You're well known for your charitable donations as well," Narcissa informed Harry, taking a dainty sip from her cup.

"Draco surpasses my efforts by a wide margin," Harry argued.

Blaise rolled his eyes, setting his tea aside. " I'm fairly certain that he'd let you claim at least partial credit for most of it," he informed Harry with a smirk. He winked when Draco glared at him.

Pansy seemed eager to expand on Blaise's comment. "At first I didn't understand what was driving Draco," she said reflectively. "He started small. Donating to charities and the like. Then he was taking gifts to sick children. Soon it was this massive part of his life." She smiled in remembrance. "I was asking him about it one day while we were in the ministry, and he caught sight of you across the atrium," she told Harry. "You were kneeling and talking to a little boy that was beyond excited to see you. After a moment, Draco looked at me and said 'He gave everything.' That's all he would say. It was, perhaps, a little dramatic but profound... I understood Draco heart a little better that day."

Harry sat in stunned silence. He wasn't sure what to think of this revelation.

Narcissa smiled at Draco's embarrassed flush and Harry's expression of awe. "Even I didn't aware that my son could have such a giving heart," she commented. "I was aware that he was rather... fond of you," she told Harry, ignoring Draco's squeak of protest. "But I hadn't anticipated the effect you had on him. When we all asked why he was spending so much time and effort he said something that I'll never forget."

Pansy smiled widely. "He said that love was the greastest gift that he could ever give," she told Harry, pride seeping into her tone as reached out to squeeze Draco's hand.

Harry swallowed tightly, his eyes growing damp. He was so moved that he couldn't bring himself to speak just yet.

Draco's cheeks were still a little pink when he took Harry's hand gently. "I learned that from you," Draco said quietly. Harry's tears slipped free as he pulled Draco into a hug. "Learning to love the way you do has brought me more happiness than I thought possible," Draco murmured.

It was almost more than Harry could take. To think that his ex-rival had looked at Harry and seen such an overflow of love despite their tumultuous past... For Draco to be so inspired by Harry was humbling and Harry felt honored. Without consideration for the others, Harry reached up to pull Draco's face close for a tender kiss.

The choking noise was what brought the pair back to the present.

Lucius was staring at them with wide eyes and a red face. He coughed again, struggling to clear his airway.

Harry blushed, shifting away from Draco slightly. "Sorry," he muttered to Draco.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Draco assured him, wrapping one arm around Harry.

"You're together now?" Blaise asked.

"We haven't talked about it exactly," Draco said at the same moment that Harry said "Yes."

Draco met Harry's gaze. "Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yesterday you said whatever I need," Harry reminded him. Draco's answering smile made Harry's heart flutter.

Draco turned to his parents and was pleased to see his mother's smile. But his father's expression was unreadable.

"Father?" Draco prompted, trying to keep himself calm.

Lucius sighed. It had been difficult to adjust after the war. Becoming aware of his only son's infatuation with the Chosen One had been a shock. Though, Lucius probably should have guessed much sooner. Narcissa certainly had. The desire to continue their Pureblood lineage was strong. But more potent was the desire to see his son happy. Lucius had watched his son suffer for his father's mistakes and Lucius would have to live with that guilt. But here was a good opportunity to perhaps make up for a tiny bit of all that.

"If you are happy Draco, then you have my blessing to pursue this," Lucius said somberly. Narcissa slipped her hand into his with a pleased smile.

Draco let out a sudden burst of surprised laughter and hugged Harry excitedly. He met his father's eyes over Harry's shoulder. "Thank you," Draco said quietly.

After a few moments, Harry drew back with pink cheeks and a nervous smile. Pansy cooed at them. "You're so cute together that I can't stand it," she declared.

"Salazar," Blaise groaned, rolling his eyes.

~~HPDM~~

All three Malfoys remained at Harry's house while Pansy and Blaise went to see their own families. Weasley's popped over in small groups to spend a bit of time with Harry. Draco, Hermione and Ron had done a good job of coordinating and demanding exemplary behavior. There had been a lot of suspicious glaring between the Malfoys and Weasleys, but conversation had been shockingly polite.

That evening, Harry and Draco went to St. Mungos to visit with Maddie. They were accompanied by Lucius and Narcissa.

Maddie's face lit up with joy when Draco and Harry entered her hospital room. "You came!" she cried excitedly.

"Of course we did," Draco told her, sitting down in a chair next to her bed. "We even brought my mother and father to visit."

Maddie waved shyly to Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius nodded politely and Narcissa gave a slight wave back. Turning back to Draco, Maddie's smile fell. "What will happen to me?" she asked quietly. "My auntie has too many children."

"What about your grandmother?" Harry asked.

Maddie sniffled, and Draco gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "She doesn't think she can take me and the babies. We have to be split up." Sad little tears rolled down her cheeks.

At that moment, a medi-witch walked in. She was carrying a baby that looked to be six months old. Spotting Draco, she walked right over to him. "Would you hold little Daniel?" she asked. "I need to go get the other baby."

Draco nodded, accepting the baby without complaint. The medi-witch winked at Harry and hurried out.

Harry looked at Draco and his breath caught. Draco was looking the baby boy over intently, gently brushing away tears and allowing little Daniel to drool on his robes. "Hello Daniel," Draco said softly. The baby had dark brown curls and blue eyes, much like Maddie.

A few minutes later, the medi-witch returned and marched right over to Harry, handing him the other twin. Harry froze for a moment, but relaxed when the baby reached up and tried to grab Harry's glasses.

"That's Thomas," Maddie said helpfully. "We call him Tom."

After a few minutes, one of the healers walked in with Robards, Kingsley and an older woman. This was obviously the grandmother.

"Harry," Kingsley greeted kindly.

"Happy Christmas Minister," Harry replied. "You as well, sir," he added to Robards.

"We've come to address the situation with the children," Kingsley explained, smiling kindly at Maddie. "This is Celia, Maddie's grandmother," he added, gesturing to the woman.

"Please don't split us up," Maddie begged. "I promise I'll be good."

The woman swiped at the tears on her face. "I just can't manage all three of you," she explained sadly. "It'll be alright."

Maddie pleaded and the grandmother continued to cry. And then Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll take them."

For a moment, the room was silent.

"You'd take the twins?" Robards asked, recovering more quickly than the others.

"I'd take all three of them if you'll let me," Draco replied.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy, three children are a massive undertaking," he said calmly.

"I'm aware of that," Draco nodded. He turned to Celia.

"Are you married?" Celia asked. When Draco shook his head she sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but you couldn't do it alone. I want the best for them."

Harry looked at Draco's determined expression and drew in a fortifying breath. "Draco has me," Harry said. "He won't be doing it alone."

Draco turned to face Harry with wide eyes. "It's alright Harry," he assured. "I can do this. I wouldn't expect you to take responsibility for my decisions."

Harry gave a watery smile. "I want to," he said gently. "I love Maddie too. And I stand the thought of them being split up." Harry looked at the grandmother hopefully. "We wouldn't keep them from you. You would be able to see them whenever you like."

The woman started at Harry, her eyes widening in recognition. "Harry Potter and his boyfriend want to adopt my grandchildren," she said faintly.

"You want me?" Maddie asked softly. Her step-father had some a good job of making sure she feels unwanted.

Draco sat next to her on the bed, still cradling Daniel against his chest as he met Maddie's eyes. "Of course I do," he assured her.

"And so do I," Harry added, moving closer to stroke Maddie's hair.

It was Maddie's joyful tears that decided the grandmother. She was a bit wary of the elder Malfoys, but she'd been told about Draco by the hospital staff. And the way the two men were gazing at the three children was touching.

"Could we make arrangements for them?" Celia asked quietly.

"You are allowing the adoption?" Kingsley asked uncertainly. When she nodded through her tears, he smiled. "Let's get some paperwork started." He looked at Lucius. "If you could inform them that they need to see me when they're done here?" When Lucius agreed, Robards and Kingsley escorted Celia out.

The medi-witch slipped back into the room once the healer had left. She stepped up to Narcissa with a sly smile. "Did it work?" she asked quietly.

Narcissa eyed the woman. "This was intentional," Narcissa said, looking impressed. "You brought those babies in here to prompt my son into action."

The medi-witch didn't even look sorry for the manipulation. "We all know that he loves Maddie. I thought if he could meet the boys he'd do something. It would be terrible to split them up. She loves her baby brothers." She turned to watch the group that was now huddled together on the bed. "We're watching an entire family being born, right before our eyes," she sighed happily.

"Sentimental nonsense," Lucius scoffed.

~~HPDM~~

The months that followed were as hectic as one might imagine with three young children. Grimmauld Place was deemed unsuitable for raising children and Harry didn't feel comfortable with Malfoy Manor, so Draco bought a house that was still too large but it made Harry happy.

Harry saw a mind-healer and was recovering from his depression. It was a long process, but Draco supported every step. Harry quickly decided to leave the Aurors and concentrate on his family and getting better. This enabled Draco to continue with his apothecary while Harry cared for the children during the day.

Maddie fully recovered from being poisoned and, though she still missed her mother, was a very happy child. She had adorably requested to call Draco Father, as that's what he called his own father. At first he thought it would seem too formal, but Maddie said it with such love that he decided not to worry over it. With Harry, she alternated between Harry and Daddy. Harry gladly answered to both.

Baby Daniel kept them busy. He started walking nice and early, and he seemed to delight in making his fathers chase after him. Tom was a calm, quiet baby. He was content to cuddle when his twin was squealing and tumbling about the house. It was Tom that had suddenly taken to calling Harry "mummy" and Daniel had joined in rather quickly. Harry would roll his eyes when Draco laughed about it, but they both knew that Harry was pleased.

The next Christmas was quite different from the last. Harry and Draco wore matching bonding rings and each were carrying one of the twins as they strolled through Diagon Alley on Christmas Eve. Maddie was walking between them and looking around at the festively decorated shop windows. The family had been lured out of their warm home with a promise of a special Christmas show at the Weasley joke shop.

"Uncle George said I could have hot chocolate," Maddie said cheerfully.

"Then you'll have some," Draco agreed. "Your Uncle George would never pass on the opportunity to give you sweets." He paused, looking around. "Something is... off," he murmured to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, pressing closer to Draco in concern.

"I don't know," Draco replied. "But we're getting more stares than usual."

And they were attracting a great number of stares. They couldn't detect any hostility, but it was still disconcerting.

Before Harry could respond, a magically amplified voice drew everyone's attention. "Happy Christmas everyone!" Kingsley called over the crowd. He was standing on a small platform in front of the joke shop. "Today we are here to recognize the hard work and generosity of a family."

Draco and Harry were suddenly being ushered toward Kingsley by Ron and Hermione. They were greeted by thunderous applause. "Harry, our hero, has always been generous to us," Kingsley said fondly. "But Draco Malfoy made a lifestyle out of giving and helping his fellow wizards. His donations help with research. He showed compassion to the sick and downtrodden without any recognition. Then Harry joined in, and the secret got out," Kingsley said, smiling apologetically to a blushing Draco.

"It is an honor and privilege to know their family," Kingsley went on. "So, today we honor them in return. On behalf of Wizarding Britain, thank you both."

Then, gifts were being placed at their feet. A peek at the labels would show that they were from families and individuals that they'd helped. There was nothing extravagant, but they were grateful and humbled. Kingsley then awarded each of them with an Order of Merlin, Second Class, for their contributions to society.

After a while there crowd dispersed, and the family was able to enter the joke shop. Inside, they were greeted by the Weasleys, Draco's parents,several of their friends and a few ex-professors. "The Potter-Malfoys," George called out, lifted his glass in a toast.

The others joined in with a cheer. A moment later, Professor Trelawney approached them. "I see that I was correct," she said rather smugly.

Harry frowned, wondering what she meant. She'd said a number of truly bizarre things when he saw her the year before.

"Your three children," Draco supplied, kissing Daniel's round cheek noisily.

Harry grinned in remembrance. "Of course. And the love," he added.

"Though I'll allow that I was off with the gender," Trelawney admitted with a frown.

"It's alright," Harry chuckled. "Draco is beautiful."

"Indeed," Draco agreed with a smirk. "But I'm certainly no woman."

Harry grinned, pulling Draco closer for a sweet kiss. They watched as Maddie rushed over to Lucius for a hug before allowing herself to be cuddled by Narcissa. They'd stepped into their roles as grandparents with a eagerness that stunned Draco and Harry. All three children were spoiled and doted on as often as Lucius and Narcissa could get away with it.

Ginny walked over and handed Harry and Draco glasses of champagne. Ginny was usually out of town playing Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies, so they didn't see her very often. As a result, Draco was still a little wary of her. She had dated Harry after all, and Draco was a little possessive. He'd never admit to that of course.

"I'm so happy for you," Ginny said, smiling widely. "You seem like an amazing couple. Who would have thought?" she giggled.

"So very true," Pansy agreed, coming over to join them. "You seem very happy."

"We are," Harry said, nuzzling Draco's ear with his nose.

Pansy rolled her eyes, but smiled indulgently. "I wonder if you'd settle a bet for Blaise and I," she said casually.

Behind her, Blaise choked on his champagne.

"What?" Harry asked, though Draco was staring at Blaise in growing alarm.

"Which one of you tops?" Pansy asked bluntly.

It was Ginny's turn to choke. "Oh my god," she sputtered, giggling.

"That's private Pansy," Draco snapped.

"Don't be such a prude," Pansy retorted. "It's a simple enough question."

Draco gaped at her. "It's none of your business, you little tart," he hissed. Harry snorted.

Pansy rolled her eyes again. "I fail to see how this makes me a tart," she drawled. "Just answer the question."

"I will not."

"You're being ridiculous."

"It's private!"

"I'll say."

"No Pansy."

"Just tell me. Harry doesn't mind. Do you Harry?"

"He does mind, now leave it."

"Just tell me."

"Harry does!" Draco blurted out in frustration. Then his eyes widened in horror. "Oh my... Damn it Pansy!" Then Draco was swearing and ranting at Pansy furiously, his cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Mummy!" Daniel cried out, still held securely in Draco's arms. He pointed one chubby finger at Draco's face. "Daddy bad!"

Harry snorted again. "Yes, daddy said something naughty didn't he?" he chuckled, reaching out to stroke Daniel's soft hair.

Draco sighed, shooting a final glare at Pansy. "I'm sorry," he muttered, kissing Daniel's face gently. He tickled the little boy's tummy. "I can't believe you tattled on me to your mummy," he said in mock indignation.

Daniel giggled before holding his little hands out to Harry. "Mummy hold me?" he asked hopefully.

Harry smiled and deftly swapped babies with Draco, Tom going to Draco eagerly and snuggling into his neck. Daniel yawned and stuck his thumb in his mouth before resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Their friends and family looked on, marveling at the expression of contentment and love that shone on Harry's face.

"They're the best daddies," Maddie informed Narcissa proudly.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes they are," she agreed.

~~HPDM~~

That night, Draco and Harry got all of their children into bed so they could enjoy some time alone. The twins fell asleep easily, soothed by the lullaby that Harry sang to them each night. Maddie always wanted a bit of cuddling from each of them before going to sleep. Who could deny such a request?

Draco slipped out of Maddie's room and closed the door quietly. He found Harry standing in front of their Christmas tree, gazing at the fairy lights.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.

"Yes," Harry responded, turning to face Draco with a smile. "I had a great day. And I spent it with you and our three beautiful children." He chuckled. "I can't believe you let Pansy goad you into telling her that I top."

Draco groaned. "Don't remind me," he muttered darkly. "What possessed them to make such a ridiculous bet?"

"Maybe they were bored," Harry shrugged. "Blaise thought that the fact that the twins call me 'mummy' was indication that I preferred to be... submissive."

"That's stupid," Draco pointed out.

Generally, Draco took on a dominant role in their shared life. Harry was happy to allow it. Draco was the disciplinarian in the household while Harry was more nurturing. They loved their children fiercely and kept each other balanced.

But in the bedroom, Harry took control. Draco loved it. Sweet, docile Harry became sensual and insatiable. From the very first time, Draco had gladly relaxed into the mattress and allowed Harry to worship his body in whatever way he saw fit. It was a highly rewarding experience every time.

"Thinking of ways to get back at Pansy?" Harry asked, rousing Draco from his thoughts. Harry's hands had dropped to Draco's hips and he was pressing their bodies together lightly.

"No," Draco responded with a smile. "I've got plenty of time for that. I was actually wondering if you were going to be rewarding all my 'good deeds'. I did get an Order of Merlin today."

"And I'm so very proud," Harry assured him. "You make the world a better place and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, but this is too sappy," Draco complained, though his gaze was affectionate. "You should tell me how great my arse looks and then shag me against a wall."

"The last time we did that, we fell down and you whined about it for an hour," Harry retorted.

Draco heaved a dramatic sigh. "Fine, but I exect to be thoroughly shagged so I suggest you get started."

"You're a very bossy bottom," Harry noted, chuckling at Draco's haughty expression.

Before Draco could comment again, Harry was tugging him up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Draco found himself pressed against it. For a moment they snogged feverishly, but then Draco pushed Harry firmly away and toward the bed.

In the next moment, Harry had vanished their clothes with a wave of his wand and pulled Draco down onto the bed. Harry stroked Draco's skin gently, suddenly in much less of a hurry. The abrupt change of pace might have infuriated Draco, but he couldn't complain when he looked at Harry's expression of adoration. They made love slowly, chest to chest and kissing deeply. Harry felt such a strong surge of love as he climaxed that tears spilled out of his eyes. Draco smiled tiredly and kissed the tears away.

After a few cleaning charms, Harry gathered Draco into his arms for a cuddle. A glance at the clock told him that it was past midnight. Christmas Day. "Today is our anniversary," Harry said softly.

Draco smiled and tilted his head back to kiss Harry lovingly. It had been a year since they'd become a family while sitting on a hospital bed at St. Mungo's. The official adoption had occurred several weeks later, but their hearts had opened up overflowed with love for those children in that moment. For Harry and Draco, that was the day they had become parents. It hadn't mattered that their relationship was new. The love they felt was real and so right.

It was a gift that they'd treasure forever.


End file.
